


Not Cute Nor Jealous

by Canchuon



Series: Odd Infatuation [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Jealous Monkey D. Luffy, Jealousy, Luffy is very protective of his Torao, M/M, Romance, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canchuon/pseuds/Canchuon
Summary: Luffy takes Law shopping to the mall centre, he leaves him for a few minutes to go buy a new cool videogame and when he comes back he's not pleased with what he sees.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sup y'all! 
> 
> Small drabble I had sitting on my docs. I never got around to finish it but I liked the idea.  
Hope you like it!

During the short amount of time Luffy took to go buy a new video game, he came back to the essential oil shop he had just left Law by to see there was already some girl all over him.

What the hell was her problem? Couldn't she see Torao was already  _ his _ ?

"Torao, what are you doing?" Luffy asked, or rather he  _ demanded, _ his tone was harsh and annoyed and his gaze fixated on the girl in front of them.

"Waiting for you to get back. Ready to go?" 

"Let's go now," Luffy pulled on Law's sleeve, he just wanted to get him away from that dumb girl. What a fool, thought she'd get a chance with his Torao by rubbing some gross oils on his arm.

"Would you be interested in getting one of our fragrances before you leave, sir?" The damn girl had the guts to straight-up ignore Luffy's presence and just kept her ugly eyes on Law's face the whole time. She then fluttered her fake long lashes enticingly at him and reached for his arm again, or at least tried to as Luffy slapped her hand away the moment he realized what she was planning to do. 

The girl gasped and gave Luffy an offended look, she opened her lipstick-smeared lips to say something but was ultimately silenced by Luffy’s irritated snarl, "We don't want anything!" 

That had been enough for him, he pulled Law closer to him and dragged him away from that dumb store and its even dumber vendors. He was never bringing Torao there ever again. 

* * *

Law was rather startled at how defensive Luffy had acted towards the lady at that musty essential oil shop, but he knew he could be a rude little shit when he wanted to; as he always did whatever his soul pleased. He tried not to think anything of it, the girl had been quite clingy and intrusive, anyway. 

Luffy had dragged him to the food court and he assumed he had gotten hungry during their shopping spree around the mall. He asked and Luffy said he wasn't, but told him he just wanted something to drink. So, being the caring boyfriend he was, Law told him to go take a table and sit down while he went and ordered bubble tea for him. It was one of Luffy’s favourite drinks and he thought that might help ease his sudden sour mood. 

"Here. Got your favourite, taro and pudding," he said, setting the milky drink in front of a dull-looking Luffy. 

"Thanks," Luffy mumbled, his fingers coming to wrap around the cup but showing no intention to bring it up to his mouth.

Minutes passed and Law tried to make conversation with Luffy, only to get no responses from him. He quirked an eyebrow at his behaviour, just moments ago he had been talking non stop about all the things he wanted to buy but he was now uncomfortably quiet. 

"You've barely sipped on your drink, I thought you were thirsty," Law pointed out, trying to break the discomfort surrounding them. 

"I don't want it," 

"Do you want something to eat, then?" 

"I said I'm not hungry," 

Law hummed and scratched his scruffy chin in thought. The only time Luffy showed no signs of appetite was because he was upset about something… 

He quickly connected the dots in his mind, the lack of appetite and the small outburst at the shop were making more sense now. He smirked and rested his head onto the heel of his palm and let his eyes study Luffy's face. God, was he not the most adorable little thing on earth, with his rosy lips protruding to form a pout and those thin eyebrows knitting together over his round eyes. 

"You look so cute when you're jealous," he chuckled at how mortified Luffy looked, the tips of his ears dashed with red, clearly not liking his comment one bit. 

"I'm not cute and I'm not jealous!" Luffy grumbled, his annoyed pout deepening profusely.

"You obviously are," 

"I said I'm not!“ Luffy hissed. 

"Then why are you pouting?" Law taunted, his lips curling up. 

"Because that girl was being all touchy with you and I didn’t like it!" 

"That's a sign of jealousy, Luffy," 

"Agh! Whatever, I don't care. You're stupid…" Luffy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest defensively, averting his scrunched up eyes from Law. 

"Now you're just being a brat," Law replied calmly, not really impressed at Luffy's little tantrum, it wasn't the first and definitely not the last he'd pull on him, "Maybe I should go back and talk to that girl. She was actually really nice and never acted like a total brat to me," 

Luffy looked like he was about to blurt out something but only squirmed in his seat and frowned even further. Law admitted it was fun to push Luffy's buttons every once in a while, he tended to get irritated quite fast and his annoyed faces were always so endearing and amusing to watch. 

He snorted softly and reached for Luffy's drink, "If you're not going to finish that I will," he took a sip through the wide straw and waited for a reaction from Luffy but he was still refusing to look at him, the scowl on his pretty face not going away anytime soon.

He placed the cup back in front of a very indifferent Luffy and stood up. He had gotten his fun teasing him and decided it was time to leave the shopping centre. Maybe the walk back to his apartment would help the fuming Luffy cool off.

"Let's go to my place, I'll make you something for dinner," Law offered as a treat of peace, fitting all five shopping bags into one hand and extending the other for Luffy to hold on to.

Luffy simply scoffed, got up from his seat and stomped away from him, leaving his outstretched hand hanging in shame. Law rolled his eyes and simply followed after him. As much as it was fun to watch these little tantrums he still preferred the usually bright and happy-go-lucky boy he’d come to adore so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy tried taking quick steps as they made their way to the apartment in an attempt to leave Law trailing behind. However, he was taller than him and therefore had longer legs, which meant he could catch up to him in no time. When Luffy finally surrendered and let Law walk beside him, he moved away from him, leaving a good arms-length distance between the two.

Law had been so mean to him and no one could change his mind about it. What was that whole  _ ‘going back to talk to that girl’  _ thing about? Had he no consideration for him!? He hated how he could feel his blood boiling under his skin, and hated even more how the corners of his eyes were stinging with tears. He was just  _ that _ pissed. 

Luffy pushed his hands inside his pockets and tried to ignore the cause of his anger walking beside him so nonchalantly, almost as if he didn’t care how he was feeling. 

Maybe Law was waiting until they got to his apartment so they could talk about this whole deal… Yeah. That sounded like something he'd do. 

Or was he thinking about the pretty girl at the store? 

Luffy’s heart throbbed a little when that question popped into his mind. 

Had Law really meant what he said about her? Did he really like how polite she’d been to him? Did he hate how Luffy was nothing like her? All those questions clouded his troubled mind and his once fast pace came to an abrupt end. 

He stood in place, staring at the grime staining the top of his shoes and thought that maybe Law was just teasing him. But at this point, he wasn’t so sure about what to think anymore. Why was he doubting his feelings? Maybe he was in fact only jealous. 

“Luffy?” Standing a couple of strides ahead of him, Law called out to him. 

Luffy swallowed the knot that had formed at the back of his throat and bit his lip as he searched for words that were now a struggle to voice out, "Did you… really mean what you said? Do you really like that girl more than me?" 

"What?" Law asked after a brief moment of silence, trying to take in the situation. 

"I-I mean… you're always scolding me about being stubborn and childish and-and I, she didn't act like what I act like and you said-" 

Law had walked up to stand in front of him so rapidly that he felt the hair hanging over his eyes flutter with the breeze of his movement, "Hey, don't say things like that," 

"But it's true… isn't it?" 

"Of course not, I was just playing around," Law said softly and used his fingers to lift Luffy’s head up, "Let's get home first, okay?" 

Luffy didn't respond to that but accepted Laws hand and held onto him the rest of the walk back to the apartment. 

Beside him, Law could tell Luffy was still encased with uneasiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like posting this as I'm already leaving you hanging for ch 10 of OI. Sorry about that! 
> 
> Right now I'm doped with cold medicine but writing thigs for y'all anyway.   
Read y'all soon, hugs!

**Author's Note:**

> Aww my gay babies <3
> 
> There's more but I didn't post the rest since it's not finished. If you guys liked it I can get around to post that part and an ending as a second chapter. ;)
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in the comments! 
> 
> Hugs!


End file.
